The Face of a Killer
by Smiley612
Summary: No one is to be trusted at Anubis House. When Mick is killed, none of the Anubis residents think anything of it until someone else is murdered, as well. The killer is one of them and no one is safe, because the murderer may not be in it just for the blood. But by the time they figure it out, it may be too late for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, the title is actually horrible. I came up with it on the spot because while I was looking at a picture of the ACTUAL killer, I was talking to my friend on the phone and yelled out, "THIS IS NOT THE FACE OF A KILLER!" I couldn't think of anything better, so I just went with that, and now I wish I was better at naming fics.**

**The only person that knows who the killer(s) is/are is my friend Amber, known as likestarlight on here. I tried to make it as subtle as possible, but I have a feeling you're gonna know who the killer is by, like, chapter three. **

**I love reading/watching mysteries, but I'm no good at writing them. This is a dumb attempt at trying to write one, so if you'd review, I'd love you all intensely. Hopefully, somehow, we can keep the show alive just a little bit longer.  
-Lia **

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

"Death smiles at us all; all a man can do is smile back."  
-Gladiator (2000)

* * *

.

A quiet murmur drifted through the halls of the Maloney funeral home. Whenever something like this happened, the teachers (or at least, the teachers who were still left) wanted the entire school to attend. However, nothing like this had happened before now.

Mick Campbell had died on June 22nd, 2013, the day after the Anubis residents graduated. He came back from Australia when they were at the fireworks, but on the nights of graduation, he had stayed at a hotel until Fabian invited him back to Anubis House.

The Anubis residents were going to depart the House within the next week, until Eddie woke up the entire House when he found Mick in the spare bed in their room, sleeping in a pile of blood.

The funeral was scheduled for June 31st, and that was the date on Fabian's new calculator watch that Alfie had bought him for a graduation gift.

When Trudy had phoned Amber in New York the day after Mick's death and told her he had unfortunately passed away, Amber flew back to England within the next 24 hours. Trudy was only expecting Amber, but she walked through the front door of Anubis House with a friend: Anubis House's first American, Nina Martin. No one protested, since they all assumed that Amber needed a bit of support because of how close she was with Mick.

There was no room for two extra girls in the House, so Trudy moved around a few things and Amber and Nina had resided in the attic for the past week. Things didn't "go back to normal" for them, though, because Alfie was dating Willow and Fabian was dating Mara.

The two girls, however, were fine with that. Amber wanted to reform Sibuna desperately, but KT and Eddie kept telling her repeatedly that their Sibuna business was done and over with. Mick's death — which was proven as a murder, but the suspect had yet to be found — was purely a coincidence. It had nothing to do with Cups of Immortality, Masks of Anubis, or sleeping men in tanks trying to be woken up by evil teachers. Some intruder had simply walked into Anubis House and killed Mick for some reason, leaving Fabian and Eddie alive.

"What would you have done if I had been killed too?" Eddie asked his girlfriend as they walked hand-in-hand around the funeral home.

The entire school was standing inside this small building, because the teachers wanted everyone to come to say a proper farewell to Mick Campbell. He was one of the only students in Anubis House that didn't cause the teachers chest pain.

The maroon carpet squished under their shoes as Patricia and Eddie continued to walk around. There were mirrors practically on every wall; it was like the people who owned the funeral home wanted the people attending a funeral to look at their reflection and reflect on how lucky they were to still be alive or something.

"What would I have done?" Patricia repeated the question back to Eddie. "Um...I guess I would have cried for a little bit. But I wouldn't be moping around forever."

"You wouldn't have?" Eddie's eyebrows lifted, and Patricia shoved him hard with her free hand.

"No!" she told him, rather loudly in the quiet funeral home, "I mean, if you had died _with_ Mick, sure I'd be sad for a little while. But say in like four years, if you decide '_Hey, I'm going to check up on Patricia, my first love, today_—"

"You actually weren't my first love—"

"—_to see what she's doing_," Patricia decided to ignore Eddie. "So you come down to wherever I live and find me crying, clutching a picture of you to my chest, you're gonna wanna slap me. I bet you didn't come down to see any boring shit, now did you?"

Eddie laughed, but after realizing where he was, he halted his laughter and tightened his grip on Patricia's hand. He wasn't lying when he said Patricia wasn't his first love (Kathy back in New Jersey was his, quote, 'first love'), but he was with Patricia, now.

"You know, I had a crush on him," Patricia spoke solemnly. "Back in the year before you came."

"You did?" Eddie wondered honestly, eyeing Patricia with curiosity. She had always fascinated him, even back in late 2011 when they met and they teased each other to no limits.

"Yeah," Patricia said quietly, her gaze facing the floor. "I told Mara he was a heartbreaker, which I only said because I had a crush on him. He seemed sweet and kind and like he wouldn't break anyone's heart...I felt so bad for him when Jerome asked Mara to be his girlfriend and she agreed, right in front of Mick's face. I would have gone over to comfort him, but unfortunately at that time I was dating you..."

Seeing Eddie's eyebrows raised, Patricia laughed weakly. "I also liked Alfie, back in the year before you came, when Sibuna was looking for the Cup of Ankh. He was the only one that understood the nightmares I had after I was kidnapped by Rufus. And I also liked Jerome in 2009—"

"Was there a guy you _didn't_ like?" Eddie asked, a whirlwind of emotions crossing his face. First she saw incredulous, then amazement, confusion, and some sort of betrayal.

"Yeah," Patricia shrugged easily, "Fabian. I mean...I did _like_ Mick, but I didn't know him very well. And now he's gone...I won't be able to get to know him, when I should have done that when he was still alive."

Eddie nodded in understanding, pulling Patricia closer to his side. They only walked like that for five seconds before two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with brown, popped out of a closet and beckoned the two of them inside.

Patricia pulled Eddie's hand along as she followed Amber and Nina inside the closet. "What's going on?" she asked the two of them, closing the brown door to the janitor's closet and seeing that other than Patricia and Eddie, Amber, Nina, KT, and Fabian were also inside, but Alfie was nowhere to be found.

"We think Mick's death has something to do with Sibuna," Nina spoke up carefully, her hand on Amber's arm in comfort. A long streak of mascara was stained on Amber's cheek; she had evidently been crying, and Nina was probably trying to get her to calm down. She was another person who didn't know Mick too well; KT didn't know him at all, so her expression was blank as she stood in the corner of the janitor's closet, near the rolls of toilet paper.

"Sibuna?" Eddie questioned earnestly, gripping Patricia's hand again. "Nina, we've gone over this. Sibuna's dead. We've destroyed the elixir and the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis is shipped off somewhere in the world, and Robert Frobisher-Smythe isn't evil anymore. Our Sibuna business is over with."

"Besides, do you really think a _teacher_ would murder their own student?" Patricia spoke up, inhaling slowly.

"Maybe it wasn't a teacher this time," KT mumbled from the corner, part of her face hidden by the toilet paper. "Maybe that Rufus Zeno guy spoke of came back from the Underworld and killed Mick because—

"Rufus Zeno had no business with Mick," Fabian whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks as well. While Amber stood on the right of Nina, Fabian stood on the left; Patricia had no idea how it must have felt, having to comfort your two best friends after they had both lost someone close to them. "He...he had no idea about Sibuna. And Rufus...wouldn't kill someone if they didn't know something."

"But didn't he kidnap Trudy in 11th grade—" Eddie began.

"Trudy _knew_ something," Patricia turned around to face her boyfriend. "She suspected Vera, and Vera, at the time, was working for Rufus. But he's in the Underworld with Senkhara now; he can't bother us even if he wanted to. No evil spirit is going to harm us. Like you've said, Eddie, Sibuna is over with."

"He was _murdered_, though," Fabian said quietly, speaking up again. "I know he was. I don't know who killed him, but I intend to find out. And if that means reforming Sibuna, well...than so be it. I _have_ to find out who murdered my best friend."

As Patricia fixed him with a look of sympathy — Yes, Patricia _could_ be sympathetic at times — Fabian also looked like he possessed some sort of knowledge that the others didn't know, like he already had an idea of who the killer was but refused to tell them. Patricia could have been judging wrongly, though; he could have just been in misery from losing his best friend, someone who had supported him since they met in 2005.

"Where's Alfie?" KT asked, once Eddie had gotten her to come out from behind the toilet paper. "He's in Sibuna, too. Shouldn't he be with us?"

"He's in the kitchen," Fabian spoke calmly, wiping some tears off of his cheek. "Getting some sweets, or something. You know him and food. Remember when he abandoned us for food when Eddie took us down to the Crypt from the Tunnels?"

"The Crypt?" Amber questioned, mascara still staining her cheeks, but not knowing what the other Sibunas meant, since she had left the boarding school for the fashion academy before Sibuna had discovered what and where the Crypt was.

Afterwards, Fabian called Alfie and told him to come to the janitor closet near the restrooms. Sure enough, he came back four minutes later with a handful of chocolates to stuff in his face. For the rest of the funeral, while they were lowering Mick's body in the ground, the discussed what they were going to do. Nina and Amber couldn't go back home to America, yet; they didn't have money for the plane tickets. Fabian wasn't ready to leave yet, and Patricia was supposed to stay with Eddie during the summer until they departed for the same college in America.

They decided to all stay in Anubis House for a little while longer. At least until everything was sorted out, Mick's murderer was caught, and all the arrangements for the college of their choice was settled.

However, sinners didn't walk among them anymore. The murderer, between all eleven of the Anubis residents, was within them.

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

**A/N: Any idea who the killer is yet? Of course, /I/ know, but..._you_ won't find out until the end.**

**Updates will probably be scattered, because I'm only in the beginning of chapter three as of right now. What dates for updates are good for you? Lost & Found is on Fridays, The Runaways is on Saturdays, and Don't Be Afraid is on Sundays, so I could make this Thursdays and have 4 consecutive update days, but who knows anymore. I'm on House of Greed in s3 on my rewatch, and gosh this is my favorite part of the season.**

**Anyway, have a lovely day!  
-Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have officially lost the ability to write. I am so so so sorry for this chapter, because honestly, I can't write for my life. **

**Anyway, I still don't have the outline finished. I know it will be less than 20 chapters, but I don't have the official number down...anyway, I do hope you enjoy, and maybe you'll get an idea of who the killer is? I don't know...this chapter was just useless you have an idea.**

**Anyway, Valentines Day is coming up...does anyone have a date? Because I don't. ;.;**

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

"Mick Campbell was a kind, smart, and personable man."

"_Was_," Amber repeated silently, brushing her tears away as soon as they came. Alfie saw this and rubbed Amber's arm reassuringly, but it didn't seem to do any good. When Amber'd wake up the next morning, Mick would still be gone, and there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back.

After Trudy had driven all eleven of the Anubis residents home (There would be twelve if Mick was still with them), supper was quiet. Even Jerome didn't try to make a joke out of it; he might not have been all that friendly with Mick, but death was a serious thing. Now Mick was gone, and Jerome couldn't tell him that he was sorry what he did to him in 2010 and 2011, when he was still in the school. He couldn't apologize for stealing his girlfriend in 2012. What's done was done, and now no one could take back what they did...not even the murderer.

The only reason Amber did the dishes that night was because Nina requested that of her. The two best friends talked it out, discussing some of the funnier things that had happened between them, back when Mick was still alive.

They spoke of the time that Alfie was so shocked Patricia apologized to Amber that he fell out of his chair (Rather dramatically, too).

They laughed about the time when Alfie and Jerome scared the living shit out of them in the cellar, dressed as zombies, back when they were first looking for the elixir.

She reminded Amber of Donkey Day, how Nina was so ridiculously jealous of Joy and Fabian that she didn't concentrate the task at hand (putting a table together for the masquerade opening of the library), and Amber commented something along the lines of "You're the Chosen One but you can't put together a table?"

Nina did the same thing for Fabian. He was grateful that she helped him, but later that night, he went to Mara, whom he was currently dating. Trudy found them later that night hidden under the blanket on Mara's bed, talking and crying about their loss of Mick Campbell. It was such a big change to know that he was dead instead of in Australia, so Trudy didn't protest when Mara requested for Fabian to sleep in her room (but on the floor in a sleeping bag, of course. Trudy wasn't taking any chances of unplanned teenage pregnancy).

The next day, July 1st, breakfast was silent, just as supper was. The only words spoken was when Patricia asked Mara to pass the juice.

For the next few hours, the students lounged around in the common room of Anubis House. Mara and Fabian wrote down numbers of Pi on a piece of paper, seeing how high they could go; Patricia and Eddie talked silently about the college they were supposed to go to after the summer ended; Alfie and Willow played a card game on the table with the alligator, Jerome and Joy helped Trudy out with lunch and Amber and Nina, the only single people in the House, played a game of Tic Tac Toe and Amber couldn't understand why she lost every single time. (It was because Nina always went first and always X'd out the middle.)

Later that evening, Mr. Sweet called the people who were still in the school down for a memorial service for Mick. Amber wasn't ready for all that would be said about him, however.

"He was in the school since he was nine, but left for an Australian school in 2011. He came back for graduation for his friends, in Anubis House."

Amber whimpered, lowering her head into her hands. Alfie continued to support Amber, and Willow, who had admired Amber for years and years before she left for fashion school, was standing on Amber's other side.

No one could understand why she was so upset; sure, Amber and Mick had been close, but Amber hadn't _really_ fallen for him, like she did with Alfie. She was upset, really, for an unexplainable reason.

Mr. Sweet was up on the stage in the student lounge, where Anubis House had presented Sarah's story in front of the man who had ruined her life over two years ago. Amber, Alfie, and Willow were standing up near the wall past the lockers, and Mara and Fabian were sitting in a chair facing the stage. The two were crying together; Mick had made Mara a better person, and Mick had supported Fabian through everything, even when he couldn't be bothered with spending time with his roommate because he was so obsessed with the mystery surrounding the Cup of Ankh.

"It has come to my attention, recently, that there is a rumor saying that Mick was murdered."

A gasp issued in the crowd, but Fabian and Mara stood still. Fabian could believe it — after all, he was one of the longest standing members of Sibuna — but Mara, even though she was introduced to Sibuna while they were fighting for the Touchstone, had a hard time believing that the search for the Cup of Ankh, Mask of Anubis, and the race over Robert Frobisher-Smythe had happened all under her nose.

"I'm not confirming the rumor, nor do I know who or what the murderer is. However, if there is a threat posed to this school, know that the staff will take care of it as soon as humanly possible. There will be no further questions on that matter. Mick Campbell had many friends in Anubis House, and they will miss him dearly. He may not be here with us anymore, but he will live with us in our memory. Let us not forget our friend, student, and classmate, Mick Campbell. May he rest in peace."

A short, quiet round of applause was given by some people in the crowd. No one in Anubis House, not even Jerome, clapped.

"Do you really think he was murdered?" Joy wondered as all eleven of the residents slowly walked back to Anubis House from the school. "Who...who would do that? Mick had nothing to do with...you know, the whole Anubis House business."

"Maybe he did, and we had just had no idea," Eddie contributed, holding Patricia's hand. She kept whispering in Eddie's ear how she wished she had gotten to know him better before he died, as Patricia and Eddie were one of the few who were situated on a couch. Her face was buried in his shoulder the entire time, and Eddie had never seen her this guilty before; he guessed that she had never really dealt with death before. Her parents, her sisters, and even her grandparents were still alive; meanwhile Eddie had lost his stepfather and stepsiblings at a young age.

"I don't think so," Fabian whispered quietly, staring ahead blankly. He was walking with Mara's arm through his, the look in his eyes vacant. "He was always wondering where I went when I snuck out at night to meet with everyone in Sibuna, when we were looking for Cup of Ankh. And he left the school before Nina, Amber and I opened the door to Frobisher's secret study."

"Sibuna?" Willow asked innocently, squeezing Alfie's hand. Alfie was caught up by something on his phone — he was never that close with Mick in the first place — but Willow probably had no idea what they were talking about. "What?"

Alfie looked up from his phone and met the first pair of eyes he saw; Fabian's. They gazed at each for a long time, probably considering the consequences of telling Willow about Sibuna this late in the year, especially when Alfie had sacrificed himself for Willow the day before Mick had died.

"It's Anubis backwards," Jerome answered, since no one was telling Willow. "Its...nothing."

"Well, it's not nothing," Joy murmured, next to her boyfriend. "I was part of it for a little while. Of course, then I quit...but even I know...Mick would have wanted nothing to do with it. Could this murder have just been coincidental?"

"A coincidence?" Amber choked through her tears, leaning on her best friend for support now that Alfie and Willow were walking alone. "I think not."

"Well, why else would he be dead, hmm?" Alfie spoke, turning his phone off quickly and shoving it in his pocket. "Like we've said, he had nothing to do with...Sibuna. He was innocent in this whole shebang. There would be no reason to...to kill him."

"So you think some random dude just waltzed into Anubis House at night, _when the front door was locked_, chose Mick's room and just stabbed him to death randomly? If that's the case, why didn't he kill Fabian and I, too?" Eddie said grumpily, his eyebrows furrowed. "And I don't think...there was no reason for him to...take his own...take his own life, you know? Face it: he was murdered. And the fact that the front door is locked every night, yet he was killed by someone else, is seriously bothering me."

"Oh, so you think one of _us_ killed him?" Mara exclaimed, her eyes wide in a suggesting manner. "Why would we want to kill him, Eddie? He was special to me. He was my first kiss. And now...he's gone. Killed by someone else. I don't know _how_ he died, but I did not kill him, so don't you _dare_ try to say that I did!"

"I'm not saying _you_ did!" Eddie defended, holding up his hands as Anubis House grew closer with each step they took. "Look...I'm saying it could be any of us. Or it could be someone else, someone that we don't know. For all I know, Ms. Valentine could have snuck into Anubis House in the middle of the night and killed Mick because he did poorly on his French test or something. We don't know anything. But...I mean, the intruder had to have been really silent if Trudy didn't hear them, because she would have torn that intruder to shreds if she had."

"Oh, come on, now," Jerome almost laughed, his smile as weak as Fabian's muscles. "This _is_ Trudy we're talking about."

"Yeah," Nina shrugged, from where she was standing with Amber in the back of the group. Unless she was alone with Amber, Nina hadn't been talking much around her former housemates. "She'd probably just hit them with a frying pan or something. Remember last term, when Alfie gave you those raspberry cupcakes and your face blew up so much that we screamed and Trudy came into our room in the middle of the night with a frying pan?"

"Yeah," Amber laughed again, her heart not quite with it.

No one truly _wanted_ to believe that Mick had been murdered, but the person who had killed him in the first place was still walking among them.

So they as a group decided to try to get their mind off of Mick's death; Alfie told the story of how Jerome stole Mrs. Andrews scarf in 2009 and slept with it because he was missing his mother; Mara told KT how Patricia had poured liquids over Nina, Amber, and Eddie's heads as well as hers; Fabian told Nina and Amber about the time he distracted Mr. Sweet by telling him he saw dead people;and the original Anubis 8 told Joy about the peaceful protesting against the cameras in the year she was gone.

It wasn't long after Joy told her story about her dad catching after flashing a computer screen when she had won a chess game against it when they saw the yellow tape surrounding all of Anubis House.

"What's this?"Willow wondered, letting go of Alfie's hand and skipping up to the tape. Eddie blocked her with his body before she could break or cut anything, getting them in trouble.

"Don't touch anything," Eddie's gaze was first aimed at Willow, but soon moved to Alfie and Jerome. When they faked expressions of surprise and of being insulted, Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of scissors from his bag.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Fabian noticed Eddie's actions and moved from Mara's side and in front of Eddie's, now. "You're not planning to cut the tape, are you?"

"Yeah," Eddie answered immediately, not bothering to meet Fabian's gaze.

"You can't do that!" Fabian protested, but Eddie didn't respond to him again. Fabian exhaled in frustration, moving his gaze to the crowd of the nine other people in front of him. His gaze rested on Mara, Nina, Amber, and Patricia, before finally glaring at Alfie, who was laughing as if this was all a joke he could brush to the side. "Look, the police have obviously put this tape here. They're probably here to...you know...inspect our room. The crime scene."

However, Eddie brushed Fabian's comment away with the wave of his hand "Do you just normally carry around a pair of scissors?" Patricia asked her boyfriend curiously, her eyebrows raised in confusion. Eddie nodded curtly before snipping the yellow tape, as if he had done this thousands of times before.

"Now come on, let's go," Eddie told the rest of the group, the ten remaining people of Anubis House. "We need to get inside...to, you know, rest. We can't stay out here all night, you know, haha..."

He ushered them all inside, walking in last. The door of Anubis House slammed shut, the ribbon of the yellow tape blowing in the summer wind.

"Oh, loves!" Trudy exclaimed, noticing their presence in the House. She ran to them, gathering them all in her arms, but somehow it didn't feel whole without Mick in her embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay! Someone could have, um, kidnapped you off the road and brought you to an alternate dimension, and the only way I'd be able to save you was if you sent me dreams to get you out or something!"

"Relax, Trudes," Jerome assured her, resting down on the couch in the sitting room, the others following him in his wake. The rest of Anubis House followed him into the common room, but a familiar, older face walked in along with him.

"Sergeant Roebuck," Patricia greeted him unexpectedly, her eyes wide as she pushed herself off the couch suddenly. All her memories from 2010 came flooding back to her: Joy going missing, Nina taking her place, Patricia being so concerned she went to the police office and met Sergeant Roebuck to report a missing person, but soon after learned he was working with Victor in the Joy operation. She didn't have a good memory of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Inspection," he answered monotonously. "For Mick Campbell's death. I would advise you and your...friends here to stay out of our way, or you would face _serious_ consequences."

Patricia swallowed some saliva down her throat and sat down on the couch next to Eddie; he rubbed her arm in reassurance, but it didn't really do any good. There was a man who had once betrayed her for an _elixir_ in the House once again, and even though they were investigating someone who had unfortunately passed away, Patricia wasn't so sure she could trust him, nor come near him.

"Alfie!" Amber exclaimed suddenly, moving her body around so she was facing her former boyfriend. "I was just wondering if you'd, um, want to go out for coffee or something?" She wondered, twisting her hair around her finger like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

"Amber, are you trying to ask me out?" Alfie wondered, grabbing Willow's hand beside him as if it was a lifeline. "Because you know I'm dating Willow now. If this is your attempt at trying to steal me away from her, it's not going to work."

"No!" Amber defended, noticing that the rest of the House had begun to stare at the three of them. Everything had felt so different since she returned; Eddie kept insisting that Sibuna was dead, even though Amber was the person who had originally founded the club and she should be the one to decided whether or not Sibuna was dead or not. "No, no, I'm not trying to do that, not at all! I just...I just wanted to catch up. I was busy in fashion school, and...I didn't get to talk to you a lot, and...and I missed you."

Turn the tables on the other couch and Fabian Rutter was also sitting hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Mara Jaffray. Nina Martin, his previous girlfriend, was sitting silently on the other side of him, counting off something on her fingers. "Nina?" He called her attention, and she turned her head to look at him.

She had changed so much about him and his life, but he swallowed his pride and told her, "You do know that we can't go back to being...us, right?"

"I know," Nina assured him slowly, a confused expression crossing her face. She rubbed her index finger with her thumb while watching him, keeping eye contact while that was something Fabian hadn't been able to do before Nina walked through the door of Anubis House in 2010.

"You told me to move on in the letter," he continued uselessly, insistent on humiliating her, apparently. "And move on I did. I found Mara, and we're happy together now, so there can be no more...'us'. We're...dead, I guess. Our spark has gone and died out, so don't even think of trying to get back together with me, okay?"

By the time Nina muttered, "I wasn't," Fabian had already turned his back to her and was discussing something silently with Mara. Amber viewed her best friend from across the room, and wanted to invite her to go up into their former room, and even before that, Sarah Frobisher Smythe's bedroom. The attic was an important place for both of them, as it basically started their friendship, but Amber couldn't stand the spiders, rats, and insects that were still there.

The House grew into a loud murmur from other people. Eddie continued to glance around the House; maybe it was his Osirian sense kicking in, but he could almost _see_ that something was wrong even though he couldn't place it. His girlfriend was right beside her, not knowing a thing, playing with his fingers like they were some couple who did that.

After another few minutes, a whistle interrupted the continuous murmur of the Anubis students' lives. Patricia's head moved up, only to see Sergeant Roebuck in front of her again, his tall dark-skinned form certainly overpowering her small, weak one. Patricia may have been strong emotionally, but she couldn't win an arm wrestle for her life.

"After close inspection, we have determined who murdered Mick Campbell," Sergeant Roebuck announced, which certainly got everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to hit all of you with this news, but...we have determined that the killer is..."

None of the Anubis residents were expecting it to be one of them. Sibuna was considering Victor, Rufus, Vera, Senkhara, Frombie, or any of the villains they faced during their stay in Anubis House. The others may have thought it was just some random killer, one who chose Anubis House randomly and unfortunately killed Mick in his path.

There were eleven teenagers sitting in the common room right now, and one of them was the person who had murdered Mick Campbell, not some robber, not a fruit loop looking for eternal life.

Could it be Amber Millington, prep, the girl who dated Mick Campbell in 2010 and then had him stolen away by Mara? Maybe it was Alfie Lewis, who had been bullied by Mick when he discovered he was crushing on Amber. Was it Nina Martin, who didn't know Mick at all and wouldn't feel bad about killing him, or Mara Jaffray, who had had love problems with Mick for months before they finally got together, only to find his best friend, Fabian Rutter, at the fireworks?

It could even possibly be Fabian Rutter, Mick's best friend, the brains of Sibuna. What motive would Fabian have to kill his best friend? Maybe Jerome Clarke was the killer, the one who had called Mick a meathead and despised his guts back when he was actually residing in the House? Willow Jenks was someone who didn't know who didn't know Mick at all, yet she possessed some qualities to label herself as a possible serial killer.

KT was another person who didn't know Mick personally; no one knew, but she was still seething from her time when Sibuna thought she was on Team Evil. Would anyone think she had taken out her anger on someone innocent? Something else no one else knew was that back in 2010, Patricia had a crush on Mick, but he was always unreachable to her because first he was dating Amber, then he went after Mick. Did she want to put him out of his misery, since his former girlfriend and best friend were now dating?

Eddie Miller was the only person left. Was he was the killer of Anubis House, did he murder Mick Campbell, who he'd taken place for? No one would be surprised if Eddie turned out to be a serial killer one day. Was he the one who stabbed Mick Campbell to death?

Sergeant Roebuck announced, their worlds crashing down around them: "Trudy Rehmaan."


End file.
